Don't Stop Believin'
by Mrs.Reidmorganmosbymoscovitz3
Summary: Rachel and Finn broke up and now Finn sets up a kissing booth so he can kiss every girl in the school including his ex thing is Rachel still loves d now a series of murders might just turn a little n the BAU solve the crime and rescue Rachel?This is my first story.R&R.&can anyone help me remember what Rachel and Finn said to each other at the booth. I don't own characters.just some
1. Chapter 1- I Love You

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_

_**Chapter 1- "I Love You"**_

Rachel walked rapidly to the "kiss the quarterback" booth with some dollar bills in her hand. Finn had created a booth where girls paid Finn for a kiss and the money would fund the Glee club. His goal was to kiss every girl in the school. But really his intention was to get Quinn Fabray to kiss him again. Of course no one knew his real intentions but if this is what it took to get Quinn to be his girl again he would take it. Rachel slapped the money on the table, cutting in front of the other (now irritated) girls who wanted a kiss from the star quarterback. The impact brings Finn back to reality. She starts screaming, telling him he has to kiss her and that he needs to forgive her. Finn then leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek. Obviously she is not happy

"What the hell. On the cheek!" Finn doesn't say anything. Rachel gets annoyed now.

"OK! I love you Finn is that what you want to hear. Why can't you just forgive me"

Finn now reaches for something under the booth. It was a neatly wrapped box. The wrapping was little Christmas decorations which was strange because it was February. Finn hands it to her.

"But it's February," she says.

"I know. I got it for you...for Christmas... right before we broke up." Finn opens it up and inside is a gold necklace... with a star hanging on the chain. Rachel stares at it in awe. He picks it up and wraps it around her neck.

" Lets face it you're better than anyone else in this school. You don't need me or anybody guy to anchor you in Lima. You're a real star and you need shine. And just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I don't believe you."

Rachel feels like crying and the tears well up in her eyes. She walks away clutching her necklace.


	2. Ch2- I think we need to call the BAU

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_

_**Authors Note- Sorry should have said this at the beginning but I forgot... so any ways I don't own the song(Don't stop believing) or the characters from criminal minds or glee. I only own the Ohio police officers and the unsub. Any ways I really would like it if you guys could review. I would love some tips on how to improve my writing. Thanks. So anyways back to the story. Sorry but this is also a short chapter. **_

_**Chapter 2- "I think we need to call the BAU"**_

A few short blocks away from McKinley High School, behind a dark alley, the Lima Police Department examines the body of the 17 year old teenage girl found dead. It was the third body that month alone. The LPD were now suspecting a serial killer. But the victims were all so different. The fist victim was a 15 year old goth girl who was found in a trash can by the park;the second victim was a 13 year old boy who had a drug addiction and was found behind the local Ralphs. And now her, and by the looks of it she was a normal girl probably still in high school. And there she was, her lifeless body just laying there in the alley. The only thing that was common between thew victims was that they were all young teenagers and that up to this point the coroner could not identify the cause of death. The police chief stared at the body and thought to herself, "_Could this be a serial killer? No it can't be. Could it?" _

Her assistant came running up to her looking quite flustered, "Chief, what should we do? The press wants to know if its a serial killer or not."

The chief looked back to the body and then to the reporters. She sighed and said, "Tell them that for now we are investigating the case and that we'll let them know if we get new details."

"I'm on it."

As son as her assistant left she called for her right hand officer. "Bautista!"

"Yes Chief Pizarro?"

"Get Quantico on the line. I think It's time to call the BAU."


	3. Ch3- My name is KateKate Smith

_**Don't Stop Believin'**_

_**Author's Note- Hey guys! So anyways I hope you're not to bored right now but if you are I'm sorry. The first few chapters may be a little slow but don't worry... it gets better. Again, please R&R. Now we go back to your regularly scheduled program :)**_

_**Chapter 3- "My name is Kate...Kate Smith"**_

Rachel was looking through the selection of Billy Joel songs on the shelf to find a love song for Mr. Shue's assignment. She liked it here. The music store was a place where she could forget about everything that bothered her. Of course it hurt her inside that Finn would not forgive her and take her back. She loved him. And she knew that going behind his back and making out with Puck was not the best decision she made. But she figured that the love between her and Finn was strong enough to surpass it. _Why cant he just forgive me_, she thought to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek. This tear was followed by another and then another and pretty soon the waterworks started. Rachel was now crying uncontrollably.

"Are you OK?"Rachel quickly wiped her eyes and looked around for the person whose voice she just heard, "Yeah I'm all right. Just that today is not my day." She now saw a girl about the same age as her. She was really pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes and skin that looked soft and well taken care of. As the strange girl approached her, Rachel realized that the girl was everything she wish she could be. At least appearance wise.

"Ugh! Tell me about it. I'm having a crappy day too."

"Really? How come?" Rachel asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Would it help if I tell you why I'm so sad?"

"Sure. But I doubt it's as bad as me."

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me because I kissed another guy, his best friend to be exact, to get back at him for lying to me about his sex life. But he doesn't want to forgive me even though I have apologized countless times and I know I made the worst mistake of my life and I still love him and... and," Rachel could not continue anymore because she had started sobbing all over again. Now the strange girl came closer and handed her a tissue. She now had her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"There, there. It's OK. I know exactly how you feel. You might find this strange but my boyfriend just did the same thing to me."

"Really?" Rachel had calmed down a little but tears were still dropping

"Yeah and now he goes about the school, flirting with other girls and pretending as if..."

"... As if nothing ever happened between you too," Rachel finished for her.

"Yep. That's the sad story of my life."

"Wow!" Rachel was surprised. She wiped the tears from her, now finished, crying jag, "What a coincidence. We both had boyfriends who don't want to forgive us."

"Yeah. I'm really glad I found someone who understands me."

Rachel felt bad for her. She really wanted to help her out. Maybe she should ask her if they could hang out.

"Well how about we hang out sometime. I really need a friend right now."

"Yeah. And you could come to my house! And we could have a sleepover and make voodoo dolls of our stupid boy toys!"

"OK. We could do that." Although Rachel wasn't sure about the dolls. But a sleepover sounded like fun.

"Can I have your phone number...um I'm sorry what was you name?"

"Oh. It's,uh, Rachel. Rachel Berry... And here's my phone number. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't catch you name."

"Right. Um, my name is Kate. Kate Smith."

Rachel held out her hand to shake," Well very nice to meet you Kate."

"Nice to meet you too. And I'll give you a call later."

"Okay. See you." Rachel walked away feeling giddy inside. She was already making plans in her head for the sleepover. But Kate had other plans. She looked at the weird girl's number. An evil smiled formed on her face and a few minutes later she too walked out of the store. She had to get ready for her "special" visitor. She had special plans for her. _Very special_.


End file.
